Forever means never
by 2cool4school
Summary: Victoria changed Bella and now she is in a band called paramore with her coven, what if she ran into the Cullens at her concerts can you say DRAMA ISLAND. Rated t cause im paranoid I know its been done but Plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys this is my first fanfictiion review please!_**

Summary: It has been 15 years since Edward left me since he tour me into pieces. I try not to think about it and it's much easier now that I have the support of my coven/band members. You know Paramore well yep that's us. I guess I should introduce myself I'm Isabella swan most people call me Izzy cause Bella reminded me to much of him well I'm going to start at my concert and you can enjoy my very sick yet wonderful life.

"Now introducing the hot new hit sensation Paramore" the host yelled me and my coven ran on to stage enjoying the rush of it all. Well I should explain why I'm here my names Isabella you can call me Izzy and me and my coven started a band 50 years ago we were really bored so we came up with Paramore. Much to my dismay I am band leader and lead singer then theirs Adam lead guitarist sometimes we sing duets but were strictly brother and sister even though most people think were you know together. Then there is Liana on the drums were sisters and best friends I love her. Then there is Rick he plays the guitar he is a lot like Emmet he is a big buff teddy bear. Thinking of Emmet reminded me of the day I was changed I'm not sure why.

**Flashback**

I stalked through the woods looking for our meadow tears streaming down my face as I remembered him his beautiful NO STOP BELLA he doesn't love you anymore you only want to go to the meadow because of its beauty not because of him. I walked or rather stumbled right in to the meadow, but was extremely disappointed. Where was its beauty?

Then I heard a muted thud on the ground I looked up to see the evil face and a flash of flame red hair "Hello Bella" Victoria said staring at me with deep black eyes that seemed to burn holes in to my head. Against my better instinct I stared right back at her "What do you want from me you can KILL ME I don't care he left me dead inside and broken" I screamed back completely breaking down sobbing violently tears pouring down my face ruining my own shirt. Victoria stared back at me with something other than Anger something like……pity oh no its hate. "I have decided not to kill you but watch you suffer as you change, have a nice rest Bella" She sneered my name while leaning into a crouch. Then she jumped on to my back and bit my neck I screamed out in pain.

Then suddenly Victoria was on the ground with no head their stood a beautiful vampire with long blonde hair staring at me with big topaz eyes. "'I'm so sorry but your about to turn into a vampire but don't worry I will be right by your side". Before I could say anything I was sucked in to a fiery pit of darkness, all I could do was lay their and scream in pain no agony. After awhile I woke up and found myself staring up at a beautiful vampire she reminded me of Rosalie, with topaz eyes who I soon found out to be Liana.

We became great friends and I told her about my past human life and she helped me through the pain. Then one day We found two men laying on the forest floor while we were hunting Liana lost control and bit both of them I had pulled her off of them but it was to late, they were already making the change. Liana felt extremely bad but we helped the two men through it and soon found out there names were Rick and Adam. Liana and Rick became mates and Adam and I were like brother and sister. After that we really became one big happy family moving around every maybe 3 to 4 years. I not officially became leader of the coven. One day out of no where Adam said lets start a band and then. BAM here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Twilight the Goddess of All Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Well I didn't get many reviews but I'm continuing anyways enjoy, also mikenewtonrox first of all he does not rock second no flames plz and no im not emo stupid ass.**

I started to sing my first hit, that's what you get, the music started

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not 's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final why do we like to hurt, so much?I can't decideYou have made it harder just to go onAnd why?All the possibilities...Well I was wrongThat's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.I still try... holding onto silly things, I never why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've 's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its that's what you get when you let your heart win. , make your way to me. (to me)And I'll always be just so I ever start to think straight,This heart will start a riot in me,Let's start... Start, hey!Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh why do we like to hurt so much?That's what you get when you let your heart win!'s what you get when you let your heart win, 's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.I can't trust myself with anything but this,And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

The crowd was roaring our names "PARAMORE PARAMORE PARAMORE" they screamed I grinned. Then a familiar smell hit me like a brick wall it smelled like oh no I stared in to the big topaz eyes of seven stunned vampires called the Cullen's. Calm down Bella just keep going but I was filled with rage and hate but love to. "You want more!" I screams at the crowd "HELL YEAAA" they screamed back at me ok then get ready I started my next song seventeen forever

You are young and so am this is wrong, but who am I to judgeYou feel like heaven when we touchI guess for me this is enoughWe're one mistake from being togetherBut let's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonightYou are young and I am scaredYou're wise beyond your years, but I don't careAnd I can feel your heartbeatYou know exactly where to take meWe're one mistake from being togetherBut let's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonightooh ooh ooh oohooh ooh ooh oohWill you remember meYou ask me as I leaveRemember what I saidOh how could I, oh how could I forgetWe're one mistake from being togetherBut let's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonightWe're one mistake from being togetherBut let's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonightOne mistake from being togetherBut let's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen foreverAnd we can get away with this tonightooh ooh, ooh oohooh ooh, ooh oohooh ooh, ooh ooh

After that I grabbed the microphone and said "hey guys thanks for coming you made my day hope you enjoyed tata people." Then we ran off the stage and backstage I bumped into a marble man with oh no bronze hair "excuse me" I mumbled smooth Bella "Belliiii" then I was jumped by a oversized Emmet I couldn't help but hug him back. "hey Emmy." I can do this I thought to myself "hello guys I have to get changed but you can come over to our home so we can talk things out. Ok? "sure" Alice said over excited me and my band walked into our changing room and sat down. "are those the Cullen's?" Rick asked me I nodded "well he have to make you look hot girlfriend" Liana suddenly said I smiled meekly sure sure I walked over to the clothing rack and pulled out my favorite blue and black cocktail dress with my midnight black heals and a blue choker. I looked in the mirror I had long dark luscious brown hair with blue highlights I'm not sure why it was just their when I was changed. I grew 2 inches im now 5/6. I had to admit I was just as hot as Roselie If not more. "you guys ready? Cause after we talk with the Cullens were going CLUBBING!!!!."

**Hey guys love it? Hate it? Something in between review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight or sob paramore**

**I just want to say a special thanks to all my reviewers especially -Joys of L- this chapters for you.**

"Liana hurry the hell up I'm not getting any younger " I screamed getting annoyed we had been in the dressing room for half in hour Rick and Adam were dressed now we were all waiting for Liana. She ran out the closet wearing a black and white cocktail dress with black stiletto heels. Light makeup not to much not to little. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence Liana" she smiled and flipped me off. I opened the dressing room door to see all seven Cullen's dressed to go clubbing then Alice says "after we talk can go clubbing with you?" I looked at them "sure whatever ,follow my car home ok" they all nodded. "beware of the lights "I said with a smirk. "what do you mean Bella?" Emmet asks, I smile " you shall see" I opened the back door to see lights flashing "Bella Bella talk to me" screamed the fans and reporters buzzing around me I held my head down and took my car keys out my purse. Click click my baby's door open I had a Ferrari newest version in midnight blue. "You like it?" I asked the Cullen's, I laughed they were at a lost for words. "Meet me back here with your car?" They all just nodded and ran away "why were they so stunned" Liana asked "well when I was human I hated cars and speed." I laughed at my family's expression .

"I got over it when I became vampire" I said with a shrug I heard a car coming so I jumped in to my car followed by Liana than Rick then Adam I adjusted my mirror and sped off with the Cullen's on my tail. I giggled at their expressions of how fast I was going 100mp , 200mp and to my maximum 300 mph. I came to a sudden stop in front of my Family's mansion. The Cullen's were stunned into silence staring at our house you see it was colored many different colors yellow, red, blue, green. We couldn't decide what color we wanted to paint our house so we chose all four. It really was a sight to see so beautiful and colorful and full of life. I jumped out the car and skipped inside our house. In our living room there was a huge sofa it was a soft lavender. We had a light cream colored carpet and our walls were a lavender color. We had to cream colored love seats and on the wall there was a huge plasma tv about 50 inch with guitar hero plugged in from yesterday.

I sat down on the couch and waited for everyone to get settled when I was sure everyone was ready I said " you want to talk lets talk, shoot." Alice went first " how did you get changed/" I explained everything to them when I was done they just stared at me with looks of guilt" to my surprise Edward spoke up "thank you Liana for saving Bella" Liana spoke up when she was mad she spoke really fast so not much to my surprise she yelled " IDIDNTDOITFORYOUIDIDITFO HERYOUSO OFA -" I cut her off " no need for any arguments were all going to talk like mature adults even if you don't agree with Edward don't yell my ears are ringing right now, lets just continue our conversation….ok"

**(I DINT DO IT FOR HER I DID IT FOR HER YOU SON OF A-)**

Everyone nodded and I smiled " any other questions'" I said "what are you guys powers" I smirked " I CALL LAST" Liana stood up "I can put thoughts in to peoples heads like talk to them through my head" Rick stood up " I'm strong" I rolled my eyes Adam stood up " I can control the weather" I stood up " whenever I'm thinking of a certain person I automatically copy their power and get it so I have many powers" I looked down guilty "I already have all your powers." "THAT'S AWESOME" Emmet screams I giggle " any other questions"………'GOOD LETS GO….CLUBBING"

**HEY HOPED YOU LIKED IT WELL IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE CLICK THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON FOR SOME REASON IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER LOL HOPE YOU LIKED IT ASTA LAVISTA BABYS…**

**-2cool4school**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own twilight and all that blah blah blah blah**

**I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers but I only got 7 or 8 so please review my self esteem is really low, well enjoy!**

**I wanna thank my new Beta reader ****meilzdoggg01 thanks for all your help. Check out her story Never letting you go its awesome.**

I jumped into my car and raced to my favorite hot new club, It's called Twilight.

**(lol) **I hopped out my car along with Liana Adam and Rick followed by the Cullen's I walked/skipped up to the bouncer skipping the entire line in front of me. " hey boo" said Sam the bouncer " hey baby" I replied with a grin running into his arms and giving him a hug. Me and Sam are best friends and of course he is extremely gay so we call each other baby and boo its just a thing we do. I looked back to see a bored Rosalie a confused Emmet, Jasper and Carsilie a sad Esme a knowing Alice I could tell she knew what I was up to but she was blocking her thoughts I turned and saw a absolutely furious Edward I smirked "Sam meet the Cullen's" he glared at them he knew everything I mean he was one of my vampire best friends I had to tell him. " So Bella is this your boyfriend? Alice said with a grin I smiled and replied "no this is my one of my best guy friends Sam" Edward seem to calm down and I rolled my eyes. "now Sammy are you going to let us in or are we going to be out here all night" I said in a sickly sweet voice he opened the door "by the way Jacob is here he cant wait to see you." I smiled Sam and Jacob were mates they were such a cute couple and Jacob was one of my other best guy friends.

I gracefully walked through the door and into my favorite club. One of my favorites songs were playing Poker Face by Lady gaga I walked to the sound of the beat right up to Jake "hey Jake wakey" I said with a grin Jacob turned around and swept me off my feet in to a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back "want to dance" "SURE" I smiled and made sure the Cullen's were far away enough then I mega fast whispered to Jacob "pretend to be my boyfriend just for tonight and I will pay for you and Sam's honeymoon, its just because the Cullen's are here I need to make Edward jealous." Jacob smirked and nodded man eater by Nelly Furtado came on I grabbed Jacob and started dancing. Now I dance much differently the I used to I grind and go down. I caught all of he Cullen's staring at me in shock along with many perverted men with perverted thoughts to I winced groossss ewwwwww but I kept dancing then Jake started blocking his thoughts. He looked at Edward and back at me I figured he wanted me to put my shield up I wrapped my shield around Jake and mega fast whispered to Jake "what happened you look like someone shoved a stick up you're a-," "my mother is here" I immediately knew what happened. His mother is a vampire and doesn't know that he is gay so I'm his pretend girlfriend she always makes me and Jake sing songs together and kiss I shuddered not a great experience. "Hello Bella" I smiled swiftly " hello Ellen." She looked at Jake "will you and Bella please sing a song I need some entertainment and this music is horribly horrible." Jacobs eyes flashed he hated when people talked bad about his club.

"Excuse me mom, me and Bella need to talk" he grabbed my hand I caught a glance of Edward shaking in anger. I tried not to smirk, I winded up failing miserably. "Bella I'm sick of my mom shes not even my mom she just said since she created me I must listen to what she says." That caught my attention I hated Ellen. I smiled cheekily "ok what's the plan?"

**Hoped you liked it, this is my first fan fiction so no flames please. I know I'm evil a cliff hanger. Also please if you are reading this you must review I have millions and billions of alerts and favorites but only eight reviews. sobssss**

**That's right click that button**


	5. please read

**Hey guys I'm not evil but I'm still not getting any reviews, so when I get 15 reviews I will post chapter 5 I have already started righting it, so when you read my story go on and review. Every review counts even if its just one word**

**So click that review button**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, Sadly I have not get many reviews but I'm updating anyway enjoy!**

Jacob smiled at me sheepishly "uhh well I really don't have any good ideas, you?" I rolled my eyes "why of course I do my naïve friend!" I quickly made sure Ellen couldn't hear what I was saying and whispered to him my plan. "that's an awesome Idea ill pull some strings you go up on stage." I sauntered on too the stage I looked at Jake and he nodded I saw Sam in the corner shaking with laughter then I slowly turned to look at the Cullen's. Alice was shaking with laughter, everyone else looked confused. I smirked they will find out soon enough. I nodded at the DJ and the music started playing and I stared straight at Ellen and started to sing

This was never the way I plannedNot my intentionI got so brave, drink in handLost my discretionIt's not what, I'm used toJust wanna try you onI'm curious for youCaught my attentionI kissed a girl and I liked itThe taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it

Ellen looked extremely confused and pissed off. All the Cullen's were laughing I dipped into their minas. Ahhh I see Alice told them bout my plan I grinned evilly and turned my attention back to Ellen trying to make a expression of passion. It seemed to work because she looked absolutely disgusted and horrified. It was hilarious to watch!

I don't even know your nameIt doesn't matter, You're my experimental gameJust human nature, It's not what, Good girls doNot how they should behaveMy head gets so confusedHard to obeyI kissed a girl and I liked itThe taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it, Us girls we are so magicalSoft skin, red lips, so kissableHard to resist so touchableToo good to deny itAin't no big deal, it's innocentI kissed a girl and I liked itThe taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it

I finished the song with a swift sway of my hips I smiled down at the rowdy crowd and winked at Jake "I have a dirty little secret, you wannaa know what it is?" I screamed in to the microphone they roared back at me with HELL TO THE YEAH AND SPIT OUT. I smiled and stared straight at Ellen trying to keep a straight face " I'm in love with my fiancés mother."

**(I so wanted to stop here but caz I love ya I wont do that but you better review)**

The whole crowd gasped and started screaming drunken words all I could hear was " that's hot or your so gay." All of the Cullen's were shaking with laughter and I threw them a quick wink. I looked over at my family they were laughing hysterically. I sauntered off stage into jakes arms. Ellen came straight over to us. "your fiancé is some, some gay hussy."

I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing, Jake was scowling though. He was gay so I guess her comment had offended him, I sobered up trying not to hurt Jakes feelings. Jake stared straight at ellen " you're a bad mother your not even my real mother so just go away." Ellen was shocked I smirked she was so uptight. "well I never' she said then she stalked off. I turned to Jake "mission eliminate Ellen complete"

**Hey guys the chapter was written in a rush hope you liked it.**

**Review review review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I updated I hope you like it I think Its my best chapter yet. I just want to say thanks a lot when you guys review It gives me a lot of self confidence and makes me want to keep writing so keep those reviews coming and I will keep these chapters coming . lmao, enjoy!**

Jacob chuckled at my term. I grabbed his hand. I wanted to formally introduce him to the Cullen's. I pulled him towards the Cullen's table where I then saw Rick and Liana sucking face and Adam trying not to puke. I caught Adams eye and made a gagging sound he grinned and pretended to start gagging then the Cullen's broke in. Liana and Rick ignored them completely. Other people in the club however were watching 9 vampires fake gag, I have got to say it was highly amusing I mean I actually fell in to Jakes arms I was laughing so hard. Everyone turned their attention to me and immediately straightened up and said "what you never seen a girl laugh before." I continued to pull Jake to my hysterically laughing family and the hysterically laughing Cullen's. I sat down next to Adam and pouted. Apparently my facial expression was just HILARIOUS because that made everyone start laughing harder. I turned to Jake who was holding in his laughter in which I was thankful to him for " Jake these are the Cullen's." I turned to the Cullen's "this is Jake." Jake nodded at each of them looking Edward up and down with a disapproving stare that made Edward flinch, I held back my laughter.

I had to admit I still had feelings for Edward. He was my first love my life my love my everything, but he hurt me bad, something's are unforgivable. Bella pull yourself together he doesn't even love you anymore so just get it out of your freaking head! I scolded my self internally. I saw Sam walking towards us. Wow I really had not been paying attention. The whole club was empty except for my family and the Cullen's. I had been spacing out, Sam threw his arms around Jake and kissed his cheek, "don't make me start gagging again" I said with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes and Liana chuckled. "I'm bored" Adam and Emmet said at the exact same time. I giggled "humph well I guess we should go home" I said "your welcome to stay with us as long as you would like' Liana said out of no where. I was going to have to have a talk with her! Please don't day yes, Please don't day yes, 'thank you we would love stay in your home" Carslie replied. I internally sighed this was just peachy! I SKIPPED OUT THE Club followed by everyone else. someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see my favorite little pixie. "Can me and Rose ride with you and Liana?"

I shrugged "sure if you want to." I jumped into my car followed by Liana then Rose and Alice. I guess the guys and Esme were riding in the Cullen's car. I kicked the car into a start and started to drive. 'ummbellaimsosorryIshouldhaveneverleftandlistentedtomydickheadbrother

**( Um Bella I'm so sorry I should have never left and listened to my dick head of a brother")**

I smiled I knew this was coming "Alice I know it wasn't your fault and as much as I hate to admit it you will always be my best friend." Alice squealed and gave me a hug. I was surprised that Liana didn't say anything she didn't really like the Cullen's. I guess when I was spacing out I really missed some things. What I heard next surprised me it was Rose "Bella I know I was a total bitch to you but I never meant to I have a really hard time adjusting to new things." I smiled surprised but pleased "apology accepted." We rode in a nice silence for a while. Then I got bored and turned on the Radio. Don't cha by the pussycat dolls were playing oddly everyone started to sing along

_baby dolls I know you like me (I know you like me) I know you do (I know you do) That's why whenever I come around she's all over you And I know you want it (I know you want it) It's easy to see (it's easy to see) And in the back of your mind I know you should be home with me [Chorus]Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me Don't cha, don't cha Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me Don't cha, don't cha Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) Leave it alone (leave it alone) Cause if it aint love It just aint enough to leave a happy home Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) You have to play fair (you have to play fair) See, I don't care But I know she aint gon' wanna share [Chorus]Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me Dont cha, dont cha , babyDont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me Dont cha, dont cha I know I'm on your mind I know we'll have a good time I'm your friend I'm fun And I'm fine I aint lying Look at me, you aint blind [2x]See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you) I understand (I understand) I'd probably be just as crazy about you If you were my own man Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) Possibly (possibly) Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me[Chorus]Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me Dont cha, dont cha Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me Dont cha, dont cha_

We all broke out laughing I pulled into our garage all the guys were waiting looking confused and amused. We all shrugged "we got bored" Jake and Sam led everyone to the living room I slouched on the sofa next to Rick, we watched TV I was getting really annoyed with Adam and Emmet constantly stating over and over that they were bored. All of a sudden Emmet jumped yup and screaming " I have an Idea" I was surprised but I dint bother to check what was going on I really didn't care. "lets play truth or dare" Everyone sat up instantly. I chuckled this was gonna be fun!

**Hey guys tell me what you think. Also I have a question some of you have been asking me if there is going to be lemons in this story. Well im not really sure I guess I could try If you guys want me to. **

**Also here is the deal If I get 10 Reviews I will Review by Friday.**

**If I get 20 I will review by Thursday. **

**If I get 30 Ill will review by Wednesday.**

**If I get 40 I will review by tomorrow. **

**So yea thats it remember to review**

**-2cool4school**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the comments I love you with all and my heart is practically swelling with gratitude *sniff sniff* I hope you like this chapter, It was extremely fun to write! Also check out my close friend Niyla2397, coincidence, I think Not! If you read it you will bet a big fat juicy chocolate chip cookie. Plus I'm co writing the story so it is obviously awesome!!**_

_We all sat in a circle facing each other. I some how winded up sitting between Liana and Alice, my two closest friends. Who's complaining. "I want to go first" Emmet whined. I rolled my eyes, some things never change. Emmet looked around the circle stopping at Jasper. I felt waves of distress coming from Jasper. I sent him some confidence and calmness. He smiled and looked at Emmet 'I choose truth. Cough cough wimp cough cough. Emmet grinned evilly "have you ever had sex with anyone other than Alice when you became a vampire?" Jaspers smile turned upside down. I felt bad for the guy ." ermm well." "SPIT OUT" Emmet shouted impatiently "yes" Jasper mumbled. Alice looked shocked, she spoke "it was that slut Maria wasn't it WASN'T IT!" I sighed are game of truth or dare was going down the tube, I had to stop it this was supposed to be a fun night not a night of hardship. Firstly I sent out a wave of love and happiness and calm. Alice sat back down dreamily. I murmur to her " you know Jasper loves you, he despises the times in the South including his days with Maria, he had no Idea someone like you was out there, Its not his fault he loves you with all his heart." She thought for a second then smiled dreamily and nodded. _

_Jasper was extremely relieved. "I give my turn to Bella as a thank you" he said smiling appreciatively at me. I grinned evilly at Emmet he was the cause of the problem it was payback time. Emmet smiled confidently at me, he didn't no I was merciless' when it cam to truth or dare. " I choose dare" I smiled 'you have to run through the mall naked singing I'm Barbie girl and we get to video tape it." Emmet got extremely pale, even for a vampire. Rose smiled "didn't know you had in you Bella nice one". "Rosie your supposed to be on my side were married, remember?" Emmet whined everyone rolled their eyes. "Babe she got you good and I'm going to enjoy this one." Emmet frowned and I smirked "lets get this show on the road people." I said just to annoy Emmet and oh god did it work he looked about ready to jump me._

_Then all of a sudden Edward seem to gain confidence and said "Bella can I talk to you." I nodded and walked into our music room. This was by far my favorite room it was really high tech sound system called something 1567 it was really complicated to work. Only Rick and Adam know how to work it. I turned to Edward who was looking everywhere but into my eyes. "Bella I'm really sorry I really do love you I left for your protection. I didn't want to dam you to this world of darkness…….I guess I really didn't help anything." I took a moment to process all this information. He really did love me, I should have known Edward is a good person but he can be such a idiot honestly. "I forgive you, but I think we should just stay friends for now, I need some time what you did was horrible but I know you didn't mean it. So friends?" Edward looked at me disappointment shinning in his eyes but he smiled warily, "friends". I skipped into the living room. Everyone acted as if they hadn't heard but they obviously had been listening. I rolled my eyes at their fake innocence. "who's ready to see Emmet make a total fool of himself" I said evilly," I got the camera!"_

_**HEY GUYS,I KNOW THE CHAPTER SHORT BUT IM Swamped with Hw so no choice but to cut down, but I promise the next chapter will be extra juicy (wink wink nudge nudge)**_

_**If I get 10 reviews I update by Wednesday**_

_**20 I update by Tuesday**_

_**30 I update by Monday**_

_**Every review counts so go on and press that green button, you know you want to.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**hey guys the chapter is like my best chapter so far some Edward and Bella drama Its nto that long but I worked hard on it so enjoy**

I had the keys in my hand . Then I remembered that I needed my disguise. there is no way I could go out in public without a disguise. The rest of my family to realize because they ran upstairs "guys we need to put on our disguises If we went out in public we would get attacked will be right back." I ran up the stairs and into my huge closet I loved shopping now, I cant understand why I didn't enjoy shopping its awesome. I grabbed a wig with jet black long hair and put it on. I might as well change my clothes I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a light pink tank that's said hot stuff across the top. I threw on a American eagle sweat shirt and some black flats , as the final touch I put on some black shutter sunglasses.**(pictures on my profile)** I took a look in the mirror I looked pretty dam hot If I may say so myself.

I transported myself downstairs. This was one of my many powers but the Cullen's didn't know about. The look on their face was absolutely priceless, when I appeared out of thin air. I laughed out loud, "I can transport myself to different places" I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. They seemed to think it over and shrug. I sighed Liana and Rick were taking forever. I decided to check on what they were doing. BIG MISTAKE. I saw some disturbing images telling me what my brother and sister were doing *shutter*. "Liana, Rick where going to go, see you later. stay out of my dam room you two!!!" I sighed as I thought about the last time I last Liana and Rick alone, maybe this wasn't a good idea but I had to see Emmet perform. so I skipped out the door followed by Adam and the Cullen's. "Adam can we take your jeep, we could all fit in and take one car.

He nodded and jumped into the drivers seat. I was just about to jump into the passenger seat when Emmet sat down right in front of me. I sighed dramatically he looked at me "Bella I must be in the front with a mirror I must make sure I look ok when I streak, now please go sit in the back." He said with a high British accent. I rolled my eyes and slid into the backseat. Dam their was no space I had to go sit in the third row with Edward. This was going to be along car ride.

**(I really wanted to stop here but I didn't you better thank me lol)**

I smiled at Edward as Adam pulled out of our drive way and sped towards the California mall. He smiled back, "like your wig" I laughed " well I didn't want to get attacked by my psycho fans so you know " I trailed off. He suddenly sent me a wave of lust and leaned toward me until our lips almost met. I could feel the lustful vibe pouring out of him it was getting to me. His big topaz eyes the messiness of is beautiful bronze hair. He attached his lips to mine and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer. I bit down on his lower lip and he groaned with pleasure. I then realized that it was not just us sitting in this car. I pulled away and met the stares of many amused vampires. I looked down at my feet man this was awkward. "where here " Adam announced.

**Hey guys hope you liked my chapter I know this chapter was short but It was juicy you have to admit I will update soon But only if you review so remember to click that button**


	10. Chapter 9 sorta

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm having a huge problem. I know exactly what I want in this story it just includes the one thing I cant write, lemons. I'm only 11 I have no experience or idea how to even write about that stuff. So until I find a co author to right the lemons for this story, this story is on hold. Hopefully not for long

Ps. Don't hate me

Pps. If your a good lemon writer or you know one review or pm me.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this chapter doesn't have lemons I haven't found a lemon writer. Again if you know anyone or are a lemon writer please private message me or review me. I'm really desperate right now. I may have to stop the story if I can't find a good lemon writer so enjoy this chapter worked hard on it. Oh yea and I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does sadly. Enjoy my friends!**

**Previously On Forever means never**

_I smiled at Edward as Adam pulled out of our drive way and sped towards the California mall. He smiled back, "like your wig" I laughed "well I didn't want to get attacked by my psycho fans so you know" I trailed off. He suddenly sent me a wave of lust and leaned toward me until our lips almost met. I could feel the lustful vibe pouring out of him it was getting to me. His big topaz eyes the messiness of is beautiful bronze hair. He attached his lips to mine and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer. I bit down on his lower lip and he groaned with pleasure. I then realized that it was not just us sitting in this car. I pulled away and met the stares of many amused vampires. I looked down at my feet man this was awkward. "Where here "Adam announced._

* * *

I jumped out the car anxious to get away from their judging stares. I was so confused. Did I want to get back with Edward. No, yes, no, yes, No. No I don't he deserves to suffer before we get back together yea that's it. You want him back but you need to give him a taste of your pain. Now how was I going to break the news to Edward. He probably thinks were back together. I'll take a quick dip into his mind see what I should do.

Bella has the sweetest lips, I'm pretty sure were back together I mean why would she kiss me if we weren't……

I jumped back out of his head. Well what do you know Edward thinks were back together, great. I have to let him down easily. The sooner the better so he doesn't get any more ideas. I walked swiftly over to Edward. "Hey" I said

"Hi" Edward replied.

"Listen I didn't mean to kiss you back their …..I'm not really ready for a relationship with you right now im sorry." Edward looked down " I understand where u coming from just don't hesitate to tell me when you are ready, ok, I will always be waiting for you." That was so sweet maybe just one more kiss. No Bella pull yourself together. "Thanks I will keep that in mind." Then I walked over to where Liana was standing before I could do anything stupid.

She smiled sympathetically at me. I sighed life was just so complicated. I then realized the reason we were standing in the parking lot of a mall. I turned to Emmet and gave him a cheeky grin. He gave me the finger and I gasped in mock horror. "how could you curse at me I'm hurt, deeply." He rolled his eyes. Then started to strip down to nothing until he was in his birthday suit. I looked away quickly, but it was to late that picture of Emmet would be burned in my memory for ever, wonderful. I shuddered delicately and looked over at Adam "you have the CD player and the CD. He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled. "Give them to Emmet."

I then turned to Emmet my eyes closed "Here's how this is going to go. Your going to wait 5 minutes and then walk into the mall, then play the CD in the CD player and start singing along. Oh and well do the Ken parts of the song, got it? "

"Yea I got it but why won't you look at me Bella afraid to see me in my naked glory, c'mon you know you want to." Emmet replied I turned back around and rolled my eyes Alice and Rosalie started to giggle, and the Liana joined in. "Traitors" I murmured. I then walked into the mall followed by everyone but Emmet. We all took a seat on a couple of benches that gave us a view of the whole first floor. We then sat in silence as we waited for the show to begin.

I heard the music start……………………

**

* * *

****Lol I no I no im evil im going to update soon as possible I guarantee the next chapter will be hilarious filled with real Emmet fun. Reviews make me update faster remember that. Again LEMON WRITER ALERT THINGGGYY. I WILL MENTION UR NAME IF YOU FIND ME A CO AUTHOR TO WRITE MY LEMONS PROMISE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I know I haven't updated in 4 ever but I was busy I have like 5 end of the year projects due on Monday.. so yea enjoy I had fun writing this hope you have fun reading it **

Previously in forever means never

_I then turned to Emmet my eyes closed "Here's how this is going to go. Your going to wait 5 minutes and then walk into the mall, then play the CD in the CD player and start singing along. Oh and well do the Ken parts of the song, got it? "_

"_Yea I got it but why won't you look at me Bella afraid to see me in my naked glory, c'mon you know you want to." Emmet replied I turned back around and rolled my eyes Alice and Rosalie started to giggle, and the Liana joined in. "Traitors" I murmured. I then walked into the mall followed by everyone but Emmet. We all took a seat on a couple of benches that gave us a view of the whole first floor. We then sat in silence as we waited for the show to begin._

_I heard the music start……………………_

_Hi Barbie! _

_- Hi Ken! _

_- You Wanna Go For A Ride? _

_- Sure, Ken! _

_- Jump In! _

_- Ha Ha Ha Ha! _

Emmet held the radio over his head as he sang bobbing his head up and down shaking his..... I almost fell off the bench I was laughing so hard. Alice was jumping up and down and laughing at the same time... Wow that girl was perky.

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World _

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic _

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere _

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation _

I looked behind Emmet to see 5 cops yelling at the "perv" that he was under arrest. Emmet turned and than started to run. We all followed along, I wonder how we looked to the humans staring, A naked buff guy and a bunch of teenagers being chased by the police, I bet were going to be on that Cops show.. wonderful.. I'm going to be a star!

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party _

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World _

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic _

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere _

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation _

At that point Emmet jumped on the escalator and started dancing on it doing dumb dance moves like the moon walk. I tripped over my feet because I was laughing SO hard. Everyone stopped to control their laughter.. This was the best Dare ever!

_I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World _

_Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie _

_You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain _

_Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky _

_You Can Touch, You Can Play _

_You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa _

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World _

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic _

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere _

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh _

_Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please _

_I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees _

_Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again _

_Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party _

_You Can Touch, You Can Play _

_You Can Say I'm Always Yours _

_You Can Touch, You Can Play _

_You Can Say I'm Always Yours _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha, Yeah _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh _

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World _

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic _

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere _

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation _

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World _

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic _

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere _

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah _

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh _

_- Oh, I'm Having So Much Fun! _

_- Well, Barbie, We're Just Getting Started! _

_- Oh, I Love You Ken!_

We were all now in some department store as Emmet finished the song. He then strolled over to us as if nothing was wrong, We had lost the cops, but they were still some where in the mall. I grinned at Emmet, "I'm impressed, but uh, you might want to put some clothes on, people are staring." He grinned and grabbed a grandma dress and put it on. I sighed, I guess that's the best I could get out of him. "Lets go before we get arrested" I said still chuckling.

Once we had got into the car, Edward turned to me, "my brother really is a goof isn't he?" I laughed "he's a total goof ball." Adam pulled off going at least 90 mph. "Hey everyone, were having a concert tonight, you guys want to go," I said looking at the Cullen's. "Sure, that would be SO cool you guys are a awesome band!" Alice said bouncing up and down in her seat. I rolled my eyes I didn't know a person could be that hyper. Adam pulled up into our garage. I jumped out of the car Liana followed behind me. I turned to Rick and Adam "Were going to get ready, you guys should too, the concert is in 2 hours."

I then turned to Alice and Rosalie, "you guys want to come get ready with us?" "Sure" Rosalie said smiling at me. I ran up the stairs to my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed, thinking about what I should wear, I decided on a red pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt with a black and silver necklace and black converse, I put on some black sun glasses and one black bangles and a cute black shimmery hat. I washed my hair and straightened it but it still had a wave to it. Rosalie decided on a blood red dress with a Jimmy Choo bag and some black silletos. Alice decided on a hot pink dress with black leggings and black earrings with a black flower ring. Liana decided on a purple mini dress with a black belt and some black high heels with a huge black necklace and some black gloves like the one lady gaga wears in the just dance video. **(pics on profile).**

I grinned we were ready. "lets go downstairs" I ran down the stair case to see the boys watching Paris Hilton's new bff. I giggled and they turned around Rick instantly tuning off the TV. "So you watch Paris Hilton's new bff?" "Rick and Emmet made us!" Jasper shouted. I rolled my eyes "whatever, lets get going."

**Hey guys hope u liked the chapter worked hard on it... Review my 100Th reviewers name will get mentioned in the story. oh and I have a new story its called Slayers vs. Royals check it out I need to get some reviews for that story since its so new thx..**

**-love 2cool4school**

**ps. At least 15 reviews before I updat**e.


End file.
